Series of Poems
by leggylover03
Summary: A series of poems featuring Lord of the Rings characters.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Dreams  
Summary: An estel/elrond poem  
  
Let your Ada ease your troubled sleep.  
These visions of your mind do not keep.  
Tell me know what troubles you so.  
But I believe in my heart I already know.  
The looks and stares you must endure.  
This dwells deep of that I am sure.  
I know you try to hide it with all your might.  
But I hear your cries in the night.  
Being human is not bad.  
You have given me strength I didn't know I had.  
Smile at me now and give my heart joy.  
For now and always you will be my little boy. 


	2. A Ranger

Title: A Ranger  
Summary: An Aragorn life poem  
  
In so many ways he had grown.  
But all he longed for was his home.  
He could hunt and climb like any elf.  
Yet all he longed for was his own true self.  
He was but four when this life journey began.  
And now he had become a man.  
To far corners of Middle Earth he had roamed.  
But his fate had left him all but alone.  
His future seemed to be veiled in mist.  
Of the ring could he resist?  
A ranger now he walked this Middle Earth.  
A choice made for him at his birth.  
He owuld conquer this evil thing.  
And claim his birthright as te king. 


	3. As One

Poem: AS One  
Summary: A brother poem  
  
His long dark tresses ran down his back.  
No man did he fear or creature black.  
The only thing he feared no one could see.  
And that was his brother would no longer be.  
Together they had been for thousands of years.  
To be parted from him ever would surely bring tears.  
He was a warrior by virtue and heart.  
His brother always played the opposite part.  
He was the calm to his storm.  
Always there to mend the heart that was torn.  
He alone had helped him that day.  
When his mother was broken and went away.  
Forever as one they would be.  
Bound together for eternity. 


	4. Cry No More

Title:Cry No More  
Summary: The love of a father  
  
When you need me I'll be there.  
To give you strength and show I care.  
May your troubles melt away.  
As I bring a smile to you today.  
Many things I have seen.  
And they are not few and in between.  
When you are sad and filled with gloom.  
I will be the light that over you looms.  
I bring tenderness,caring and love.  
All you have to do is look above.  
I am your Ada and so much more.  
For yu my heart is an open door.  
Dry your eyes and your face.  
For you are safe hear in this place.  
No more tears should be shed tonight.  
Give up the struggle and the fight.  
As I sit and watch you sleep.  
Know that my love for you will always keep.  
Tomorrow will bring happiness and fun.  
For you my beautiful human son. 


	5. Fate

Poem: Fate  
Summary: A Elrond POV  
  
A decision he once should have made.  
The memories of it now still would not fade.  
The ring of Vilya upon his finger now laid.  
Because of the decisions that were once made.  
His son would finish what he could not.  
The worry and dread in places not forgot.  
Elf,dwarf,hobbit and men were in this band.  
The fate of Middle Earth rests in their hand.  
Would they succeed or would they fail?  
Of this answer no one could tell.  
Together they would go to the cracks of Mt. Doom.  
Where nothing grew but evilness and gloom.  
Faulter and the fate of man was sealed.  
Of which no elven magic could it be healed.  
Pride and love filled his heart.  
For his son that had now depart.  
A hole in my heart there will be.  
Until my son returns to me. 


	6. Friends

Title: Friends  
Summary: Legolas reflects back  
  
His eyes were a piercing blue.  
But what was in his heart no one knew.  
Three millennia in Middle earth he had roamed.  
However this elf called Mirkwood his home.  
He was on a quest with his edain friend.  
And he would follow him till the end.  
A companion for the lonely nights.  
Always quick and ready for the fight.  
Little by little his time drew near.  
For the call of the sea he could hear.  
At last in the end as his friend lay dead.  
Visions and memories danced in his head.  
On a ship he would sail to the Undying Land.  
The ring of Barahir on his hand.  
As his eyes fell upon the nearing shore.  
He had thoughts of the friend he would see no more. 


	7. Brothers

Title: Brothers  
Summary: A poem about the 3 sons of Imaldris  
  
A path of destruction they left in their wake.  
Brothers these three were no one could mistake.  
Two were elves and one a man.  
Together they walked hand in hand.  
They were on their way to Imaldris their home.  
Where Elrond stood waiting all alone.  
As they neared and saw the eyebrows of doom.  
Each knew it was long past noon.  
Elrond would swear they were making him gray.  
With their daily pranks that seemed to befall him each day.  
He saw in his sons that bond which could not be broken.  
A silent vow yet unspoken.  
As he kissed each one goodnight.  
He wondered what new mayhem would come at first light. 


	8. Love Anew

Title: Love Anew  
Summary: Thoughts of Elrond  
  
Could this child fill the space in his heart?  
That was his Celebrian's before she depart.  
Deep was the sorrow he could not disguise.  
For it was portrayed in his silver eyes.  
He would raise him as his own.  
Until he was ready to claim the throne.  
As he watched his sons at play.  
His mind drifted to that faithful day.  
Teases and taunts he heard them say.  
For the one which was different in every way.  
Proud he was of his little one.  
For he had overcome all that was done.  
As he looked to the stars above.  
No one could doubt this father's love. 


	9. Of The Heart

Title: Of The Heart  
Summary: Elladan POV  
  
Guilt was written upon his face.  
For the ones he could not replace.  
He would protect their child at any cost.  
The one now looking at him with eyes that were lost.  
Gone was the thought of him as human kind.  
For now this was his brother of heart and mind.  
The child now stood shaking by his side.  
The tears now flowed that he no longer could hide.  
He seeked the answers he could not find.  
The scene before him would haunt his mind.  
Strong now he must be for the little one.  
The love for him now could not be undone.  
He would teach him the elven way.  
And in Imaldris he would stay. 


	10. The Key

Title:The Key  
Summary: Elrond POV  
  
He was tall and fair of face.  
A glint in his eye no one could trace.  
A healer by trait a lord by name.  
For him they seemed one and the same.  
Just when he thought he had all that he need.  
Valar delivered that which brought him to his knees.  
Could he be a father to this one to?  
One look upon his face and he already knew.  
As time went by he loved him more.  
He held the key to his heart's door.  
Would he be able to leave him when that day came.  
For then his heart would never be the same. 


	11. Always

Title:Always  
Summary: Elrond POV  
  
You are a man now that I know.  
But you seemed but a child not long ago.  
Strong and valiant you stand before me.  
Of your destiny only you hold the key.  
In this venture you are not alone.  
Friends will help you on your way home.  
Wherever you go on this day.  
Know that I am never far away.  
One day you may be from this place gone.  
But my love for you will go on and on. 


	12. Just Because

Title: Just because  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have a talk  
  
Legolas why is a frown upon your face?  
  
Do not worry of my hertiage and race.  
  
I will be fine as long as I have you.  
  
To keep my heart from ever being blue.  
  
Do you remember the first time we met?  
  
So in your ways you were set.  
  
That now still brings a smile to me.  
  
For look at us now together we will always be.  
  
Aragorn the only way I can seem to cope.  
  
Is because you light the way with a single ray of hope  
  
You are the brother of my soul and my mind.  
  
You have a heart that is beautiful and kind.  
  
Let us hurry on our way home.  
  
Where our family waits for us while we are gone. 


	13. 2Gether

Title: 2 gether  
Summary: Elrond's thoughts of the two  
  
Find them now you must go.  
For where they have ventured I do not know.  
Why must they always fll me with dread.  
With visions and thoughts of one of them dead.  
Never do they come home in one piece.  
If ever they do I will feel relief.  
A prince and a king what a pair they make.  
They need to find them for my own heart's sake.  
Two left out but at the gate now I see four.  
I can now pick my heart up off the floor.  
A smile I see on each face of the two.  
The bond for each other only Valar knew.  
Off to bed with you two and hurry.  
For you have made my day full of worry. 


	14. Alone

Title: ALONE  
Summary: Estel's horror  
  
Mother,Father where have you gone?  
Why have you left me here all alone?  
Open your eyes and speak to me.  
I need you now so desperately.  
Do not leave me here in this place.  
For the darkness and fear I don't want to face.  
Someone draws near with long dark hair  
Should I trust them should I dare?  
They say that you are now dead.  
Screams I now hear in my head.  
They want me to come now back to their home.  
But I do not want to leave you here all alone.  
Ada says if i need you to just look above,  
There you will be looking down at me with love.. 


	15. Three

Title: Three  
Summary: Twins reflect on their brother  
  
Two they had been for so long.  
Now the third was there tagging along.  
They could remember when he first came home.  
Frightened and small and all alone.  
Tall and proud we stand here in this place  
Never to fall from eleven grace.  
The secrets we three keep no one shall hear.  
One was the things that each of us fear.  
But each heard a thought clear in their mind  
*Together forever till the end of time.* 


	16. Another Day

Wake my son hear me now.  
To heal you from this I don't know how.  
He had always been able to make it alright.  
Now his son lay there still in the night.  
His body broken and torn from hate.  
The evilness of Sauron they could not sate.  
His body racked with sobs he fell to his knees.  
I beg of you Valar save him please.  
A silent prayer made to the sky.  
As mithril tears streamed from his eyes.  
He woke with a smile and wiped the tears away  
His father held him tight glad for another day. 


	17. How

Title: How  
  
Summary: Elrond's POV  
  
Celebrian I can not do this I don't know how.  
  
Two sons you left me and the third is here now.  
  
Many tears have been shed since your depart.  
  
They still keep you close to their heart.  
  
I can heal all but my own sons.  
  
For the loss of you can't be undone.  
  
You would be so proud of your sons.  
  
Because they have taken to the little one.  
  
I fear for my sanity and health.  
  
For they have taught him the gift of stealth.  
  
I miss you more than words can say.  
  
But we will be together again one day.  
  
He found he could face another day.  
  
As three smiling faces turned his way.  
  
Disclaimer-Just in case I do not own these characters in this poem. 


	18. More Time

Why does he look so much like my brother?  
  
Because he is Estel there could be no other.  
  
Like your brother he is a man.  
  
And will die one day by time's cruel hand.  
  
Can I not shelter him forever more?  
  
I don't want to leave him when I sail from this shore.  
  
Enjoy him now for he is a child you need to raise.  
  
Before he leaves one day from your protective gaze.  
  
I did not know I could love him so much.  
  
His little hands, his kind caring touch.  
  
Maybe one day he said on bended knee.  
  
Valar will have mercy and bring him to me.  
  
As the child raced open arms to him.  
  
He said I will think of today and not the end. 


	19. The Passing

Such a sad fate has come this day.  
  
As all of the firstborn have sailed away.  
  
They brought joy to the world of man.  
  
And now they part from this land.  
  
The trees now weep with gentle sorrow.  
  
For they have no one to whisper to tomorrow.  
  
Who will teach us the beauty of all things?  
  
The summer shower,the flower it brings.  
  
Their love ones wait for them on the other side.  
  
But my grief of their leaving I can not hide.  
  
May Valar himself protect them on this night.  
  
As the ship now sails from my sight.  
  
I fear for what the world will be.  
  
As the elves now pass over the sea. 


	20. Inner Fears

A small hand now touched his face  
  
The fears within him it did chase.  
  
For one so small he had the heart of a man.  
  
Of these deep thoughts how could he understand.  
  
Yet he held me now with his small arms  
  
Whispering that he would keep me from harm.  
  
Softly he spoke elvish to me.  
  
Saying together we would always be.  
  
Cry no more Ada for I am here.  
  
He said as he wiped the single tear.  
  
This is why I love this child of my heart.  
  
For he knows not that someday we must part.  
  
For now I will hold him and try to never let go.  
  
And give him the love only a father can show. 


	21. Thank You

Bravely he suffered as many were lost.  
  
Though he would protect his family at any cost.  
  
Four children and three were born to thee.  
  
The smallest now sat bouncing on his knee.  
  
His wife long ago had sailed away.  
  
But his children were all he needed this day.  
  
Ada why do you cry the small one said.  
  
As he wrapped his arms around my head.  
  
Trust me these tears are not because I am blue.  
  
These are tears of joy because of each of you.  
  
Thank you Valar for all that you have done.  
  
When you sent me a daughter and three sons. 


	22. Silent Tears Part 1

Help me please I have fallen again.  
  
Showing my weakness I know was a sin.  
  
Nothing here for me but the whisper of air.  
  
No one to hold me and show they care.  
  
Alone I was destined to always be.  
  
For nobody really cares for me.  
  
My friend is too far away.  
  
I can't reach him on this day.  
  
No one to wipe away the tears as they fall.  
  
Never again will they hear my desperate call.  
  
The darkness is coming I have no choice.  
  
I can not now even hear your voice.  
  
All I need is one last smile my friend.  
  
Before the world as I know it ends 


	23. Silent Tears Part 2

As the light shines on your face.  
  
I once again remember the place.  
  
In your heart that no one knew.  
  
Where our friendship blossomed and grew.  
  
I heard your desperate pleas to me.  
  
Now I sit here beside thee.  
  
Let the pain trouble you no more.  
  
I will be waiting for you, just open the door.  
  
There in our secret place I will always be.  
  
If you need me look there and you shall see.  
  
Never will I forget, but instead hold you dear.  
  
As I hold your hand, down rolls the lone tear.  
  
I cry for thee but not in vain.  
  
But my life will not be the same 


	24. Goodbye My Friend

Now I lay me down to sleep.  
  
A friend in you I will always keep.  
  
If I should die before I wake.  
  
Never let your heart ache.  
  
Forever I will be with you.  
  
In everything that you do.  
  
How did I ever manage to find you?  
  
Someone special with a heart so true.  
  
Now look away to the sky.  
  
So I do not have to say goodbye. 


	25. Parting Words Part 1

This world is full of dark and evil things.  
  
Hope is the lie that the lips sing.  
  
Do not dwell on this gloom.  
  
For it will take your soul and over you loom.  
  
It already has crept into my heart.  
  
And now it will not leave or ever part.  
  
The pain I feel inside is real.  
  
Do you know how I feel?  
  
It is like the world is black.  
  
I do not wish to now turn back.  
  
My soul bids me to leave.  
  
Please for me never grieve.  
  
I shall never return to this place.  
  
But I needed to look upon your face.  
  
To tell you how much I have treasured you.  
  
Just in case you have thoughts that are blue.  
  
Tomorrow you will forget this day.  
  
A memory will be all I am someday.  
  
Tears for me should not be shed.  
  
Do not mourn me when I am dead.  
  
I will always have fond memories of you.  
  
And the happy times we shared us two.   
  
With these last words I leave my friend.  
  
Namaarie mellon nin. 


	26. Parting Words Part 2

I shall follow you my friend.  
  
Through darkness until the end.  
  
Never will you be alone.  
  
And I will carry you back home.  
  
Why do you wish to leave me?  
  
I care for you deeply can't you see?  
  
A bond has been forged you can't break.  
  
If you do my heart you will take.  
  
Look at me see my tears.  
  
These are from my fears.  
  
One day you will pass from me.  
  
But today I will not let it be.  
  
Friends we have been for too long.  
  
To take it away would be wrong.  
  
I will hold you and chase away the pain.  
  
And here with me you shall remain.  
  
You are the hope to all.  
  
So you may not fall.  
  
I will be here to catch you my friend.  
  
Never shall I leave mellon nin. 


	27. I Can't

This poem was inspired by chapter one of Escape to Mordor! I hope you   
  
enjoy and r/r. Cassia and Siobhan see what the madness brings.  
  
Valar help me I don't understand.  
  
How can I take his life by my own hand?  
  
He has been my friend for too many years.  
  
Through all the laughter and the tears.  
  
Even though his face now grieves.  
  
I can't do it Valar help me please.  
  
To take someone so beautiful and kind.  
  
Would forever haunt my mind.  
  
We shall die together or not at all.  
  
Valar I beg you hear my call.  
  
If you answer I will be here with him.  
  
Making sure his light never dims. 


	28. My Brothers

Three brothers set off on a hunt that day.  
  
The protection of their father was to far away.  
  
All were surprised of the attack from the trees.  
  
As two of the three fell to their knees.  
  
Elrohir stood now alone in this fight.  
  
For his brothers had fallen from his sight.  
  
He would not allow this evil to hurt the others.  
  
They were his soul they were his brothers.  
  
The others must live at any cost.  
  
If they did not all would be lost.  
  
The three shared a bond they could not break.  
  
His brothers he would not let them take.  
  
As the last evil thing fell dead at his hand.  
  
His only thoughts were his brothers Estel and Elladan.  
  
All three lived to fight another day.  
  
Each one vowed to die to keep it that way. 


	29. The Four

Estel find your brothers and your friend and come here.  
  
For I have found an elf maiden in tears.  
  
Four smiling faces appeared before him now.  
  
I have but one question and that is how?  
  
We are sorry we made her cry.  
  
Trouble just finds us we don't know why.  
  
How do the four of you bring such dread?  
  
Alas just please go off to bed.  
  
Sleep well tonight my elven friend.  
  
For tomorrow our lives may very well end.  
  
Father will find the prank that we laid.  
  
And we may all have to run far away. 


	30. Images

This is a poem reflecting Aragorn's refusal for Legolas. Hope you   
  
like it r/r but please for valar's sake no flames.  
  
The images I see go from black to white.  
  
Should I go to them and follow the light?  
  
All pain is gone here one does say.  
  
Come with me I'll show you the way.  
  
The light brings warmth to my cold skin.  
  
However, I am torn should I go in?  
  
You look tired and blissful sleep lies ahead.  
  
I will sleep enough when I'm dead.  
  
I am scared of the hurt and the pain.  
  
But I fear the light more so here I will remain.  
  
My friend you are the reason why.  
  
Because of you I refuse to die. 


	31. Different

Title: Different  
  
Why am I different from all the rest?  
  
In each task I always try my best.  
  
Shooting a bow or climbing a tree.  
  
All do it with ease except for me.  
  
Many times I have fallen in the run.  
  
Ada I swear this is no fun.  
  
I have no points upon my ears.  
  
Of their secrets I can not hear.  
  
All of this hurts my soul and mind.  
  
For they are never to me kind.  
  
Can you not help me be more of an elf?  
  
For I do not like my own true self.  
  
Different you are but never fear.  
  
Cause in my heart I hold you dear. 


	32. The Choice

Title: The Choice  
  
Summary: Legolas' thoughts  
  
A choice stands before him now.  
  
Could he trust the edain if so how?  
  
Hate his race he had for many years.  
  
They only bring violence, which leads to tears.  
  
This one is being raised by elves not men.  
  
So perhaps evil does not yet dwell within.  
  
Should I open my heart and let him in?  
  
Or will he just hurt me like all of his kin?  
  
It was answered as the crying child clung to me.  
  
My heart burst open and in walked he.  
  
From a balcony looking down on the two.  
  
Stood Lord Elrond and he knew.  
  
His son had finally found a friend.  
  
And never would they be lonely again. 


	33. The End

Title: The End  
  
Frustration inside fills me with fire.  
  
To live in this world I no longer desire.  
  
No small glimmer of hope is left.  
  
So I shall leap to my death.  
  
Goodbye I say to all my friends.  
  
For today is to be the end.  
  
You will not even miss me when I am gone.  
  
All too quickly you will move on.  
  
Friends are few these days it seems.  
  
So hold me close if only in your dreams 


	34. The Light

Title: The Light  
  
Summary: Aragorn's POV when he is lost and alone.  
  
We used to laugh and cry.  
  
But now is time for goodbye.  
  
When I reached for your hand in the air.  
  
I came up empty for no one was there.  
  
You said if I need you to call your name.  
  
When I did only the darkness came.  
  
I cower in it now from fear.  
  
Hoping the vision of your face does not disappear.  
  
Know forever you will be my friend.  
  
Even though my time has come to an end.  
  
It is not your hand that reaches for me.  
  
But never again lonely will I be.  
  
Down the long road I go to the light.  
  
I know there everything will be alright. 


	35. New Arrival

Tears and sorrow are on his face.  
  
The smiles and cheer it did replace.  
  
Such a small child of man.  
  
Living here in the elven land.  
  
I will shelter thee if I can.  
  
Come with me, hold my hand.  
  
Here in my bed snuggle down.  
  
Know that if you wake I am around.  
  
I see the pain within your eyes.  
  
Together we shall chase it from inside.  
  
I shall call you Estel which means hope.  
  
For one day you will free all held by evil's rope.  
  
Until then you will be my son.  
  
Sweet dreams to you little one. 


	36. The Final Goodbye

Title: The Final Goodbye  
  
Legolas' POV to his father  
  
As the sunlight on the sea began to dim.  
  
Legolas thought to his father and what he meant to him.  
  
His father many had said was not kind.  
  
But always he brought peace and love to his mind.  
  
A lonely tear sneaked from his eye.  
  
As he turned to wave his final goodbye.  
  
He was going to be all alone.  
  
No one left from his home.  
  
Things I still have left to do here.  
  
But then I will follow and again we will be near.  
  
So I can feel the warmth of your embrace.  
  
And you can calm the fears which I now try to chase.  
  
I am old yet young inside.  
  
The fears of so much I try to hide.  
  
All so I could be brave for you.  
  
If the secrets of my heart you only knew.  
  
I love you Ada and always will.  
  
Please know that in my heart I will keep you still. 


	37. Loyal

Title: Loyal  
  
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas convo  
  
You are the fastest with a bow I have ever seen.  
  
Bright eyes and face and hearing that is keen.  
  
Many will say you have no sense.  
  
For you are always first to my defense.  
  
A prince always first you must be.  
  
But an alter ego comes when together are we.  
  
Your father questions me for I am a man.  
  
But his trust I will seek if I can.  
  
Never fear for I will be by your side.  
  
My loyalties for you I will not hide.  
  
Come let us find adventure on this day.  
  
Before my father finds we are away. 


	38. The Words To Say

Title: The Words To Say  
  
Sometimes I can't find the words to say.  
  
How I feel about you on this day.  
  
I will try to find the words to express.  
  
My greatest loves,fears and my distress.  
  
Your smile brings joy to my every waking hour.  
  
Like a beacon of light from the tallest tower.  
  
The warmth of your cloak on the cold night.  
  
To chase away the chills and the fright.  
  
Stay with me here please remain.  
  
Or I will have nothing but the pain.  
  
As long as I have you near.  
  
There is nothing I will fear.  
  
These are my words to you my friend.  
  
As I hold you now and wait for the end. 


	39. Farewells

Title: Farewells  
  
Told it didn't make sense but thought I would share anyway  
  
So many things I want to say before I go.  
  
Like how I have always loved you so.  
  
I wanted to be here but I must leave.  
  
The call gives me no reprieve.  
  
Thank you for everything you've done.  
  
Each day I treasure with you my son.  
  
Yet I must go soon I fear.  
  
My time now draws near.  
  
Who will love me when you are gone?  
  
I will be here all alone  
  
Forever keep me in your heart.  
  
If you do then we will never be apart.  
  
I will take your memory over the sea.  
  
And tell them about the wonderful son you turned out to be 


	40. The Answers

Title: The Answers  
  
Was told it didn't make sense but here it is anyway!  
  
Whatever I say or do.  
  
Know that I love you.  
  
Even if my actions betray me.  
  
I hope in your eyes you can see.  
  
The true love and devotion I have inside.  
  
Only from you can I not hide.  
  
Every scar that mars my soul.  
  
On my body it takes a toll.  
  
Yet I will be fine as long as I have you..  
  
Only you know this is true.  
  
Never have I wanted anything more.  
  
Than to not have to walk out that door.  
  
Will I always be at home here?  
  
Will you still hold me dear?  
  
These things dwell in my mind.  
  
But I know in you the answers I will find.  
  
For you hold them forever in your gaze.  
  
Till the end of time and all the days 


	41. Elves vs Men

Title: Elves vs Men  
  
Elves are tall,fair and light.  
  
Men are always ready to fight.  
  
Elves are like a timeless treasure.  
  
Men seek out all guilty pleasures.  
  
Yet they once lived in harmony.  
  
But they didn't know what was to be.  
  
One choice long ago made by the fire.  
  
Had filled his heart with greedy desire.  
  
This proved to be fatal in the end.  
  
Why did he not listen to his friend?  
  
Yet a new hope has been born.  
  
And a friendship has grown that can't be torn.  
  
They will do what others could not.  
  
And seal the destiny that time forgot.  
  
Once again elves and men fight as one.  
  
To see the evil of the world undone. 


	42. Last Requests

Title: Last Requests  
  
The deep darkness has consumed my soul.  
  
And now I wish to die somewhere in a hole.  
  
All hope is gone of your return.  
  
Someday maybe I will learn.  
  
That nothing ever goes my way.  
  
And death would be better on this day.  
  
For not to see you or hear your voice.  
  
Is not now or ever been my choice.  
  
It took with it all my hopes and dreams.  
  
Now I am but an empty shell it seems.  
  
Your calming voice I can not hear.  
  
So there is nothing left but the fear.  
  
Do not worry do not fret.  
  
Death will be swift I bet.  
  
Remember me Legolas please.  
  
This I say as I fall to my knees.  
  
My last dying request is this.  
  
Place upon Arwen one final kiss.  
  
Tell Ada I love him so.  
  
But in his heart he already knows. 


	43. Never Truly Alone

Title: Never Truly Alone  
  
There they were chained to the wall.  
  
Where they had remained since their fall.  
  
Captured by Sauron's evil forces.  
  
And dragged behind their own horses.  
  
Their bodies shaking with each new pain.  
  
Yet their resolve to live still remained.  
  
Then through the door came such a sight.  
  
Two beings who glowed with elven light.  
  
With blinding fury they fought to them.  
  
Estel I can not believe it,is it truly him?  
  
Fear not my son for your Ada is here.  
  
And he looked upon his face and saw the tears.  
  
Horror filled their eyes when they saw.  
  
The backs of their sons bloody and raw.  
  
Two fathers.two sons held each other tight.  
  
This was the scene on this dark,cold night.  
  
For a father without a son is truly alone.  
  
Come let us now take you home 


	44. Where Did You Go

Friends come and they go.  
  
Why we do not know.  
  
Yet the ones you need.  
  
Seem to always leave.  
  
Never a shoulder to cry on.  
  
For you look and they are gone.  
  
You sit and ask yourself why.  
  
But this only makes you cry.  
  
Tears shed for no one to see.  
  
For there is only me.  
  
The pain in my heart dwells deep.  
  
And into it no happiness can seep.  
  
If tomorrow you should die.  
  
Would anyone hear your last cry?  
  
Forget me not you say to them.  
  
As the light of your soul begins to dim.  
  
The fire of the fight is no longer there.  
  
For you my friend no longer care.  
  
My heart will never be the same.  
  
For I will still utter your name.  
  
Even though you will not be there.  
  
In my heart for you I still care. 


	45. Take My Hand

Title: Take My Hand  
  
Many times I looked for you there  
  
My friend who always seems to care.  
  
When I hear the temptation of darkness call.  
  
I know you will catch me before I fall.  
  
Always a hand reaching out to me.  
  
How is it that you can always see?  
  
Do you hear my cries in the whisper of the trees?  
  
As the battle raging inside tries to consume me.  
  
Take my hand and lead me away from here.  
  
Back to my home far from this fear.  
  
There I will see my family again.  
  
And this innner struggle I will win. 


	46. Who Am I

Title: Who Am I  
  
I sit alone in my room with only the glow of candlelight.  
  
Trying to escape the frightening things in the night.  
  
Every horror which my eyes have seen,  
  
Comes to me each night in my dreams.  
  
Why do they hurt me;I ask myself why.  
  
Is it because the like to see me cry?  
  
I shall no longer let them see my tears.  
  
Instead I will keep them inside with my fears.  
  
My heart now puts up the wall.  
  
Never to crumble never to fall.  
  
This will keep me safe from pain.  
  
Allowing me to keep myself sane.  
  
Ever shall I be the nameless one.  
  
For he said I am not his son.  
  
Yet I will survive this day.  
  
And in the end find a way.  
  
To be strong through their stares.  
  
And act as if I do not care.  
  
Then alone at night in my bed.  
  
The tears of the day will be shed.  
  
Who am I, who will I be?  
  
I pray to you Valar let me see.  
  
Now in my dreams I will dwell.  
  
For there I am still Estel. 


	47. His Choice

Title: His Choice  
  
Elrond stood there tall and proud.  
  
The thoughts of his mind hidden in a shroud.  
  
He still had thoughts of his brother from long ago.  
  
And why he had chosen the opposite road.  
  
He still remembered that faithful day.  
  
When Elros had given his immortality away.  
  
He had begged he had pleaded with him.  
  
Do not leave me alone and chose the world of men.  
  
Yet the decision had been made.  
  
And now he stood here over his grave.  
  
I pray Valar has mercy on me.  
  
And together again we can be.  
  
And a single tear slipped from his eye.  
  
For he then told his brother goodbye. 


	48. Remembrance

Title: Remembrance  
  
I still remember the first hello.  
  
And from that a friendship did grow.  
  
The jokes we shared the laughter it brought.  
  
The reason for my tears you sought.  
  
Now who will I tell the troubles of the day?  
  
Who will chase them all far away.  
  
Who's shoulder will I lean on to cry?  
  
For you have left and said goodbye.  
  
I am now lost in this dream state.  
  
Filled with horror for it I hate.  
  
To awaken from this I don't know how.  
  
The darkness beckons to me even now.  
  
Should I answer its relentless call?  
  
For then I will away from you fall.  
  
I wish not to leave your side.  
  
So from the darkness there I will hide.  
  
Basking in your elven glow.  
  
The road to happiness it will show. 


	49. Silent Sleep

Title: Silent Sleep  
  
Summary: Kinda an Estel angst filled moment  
  
The one I thought would always be there.  
  
Has left me standing alone to stare.  
  
At the empty shell which is me.  
  
Forever alone I must be.  
  
They always say I am here.  
  
Yet never do your cries they hear.  
  
The gentle cascade of tears on my face.  
  
For your presence I can not replace.  
  
The glint of the blade in your hand.  
  
As you know it can take you from this land.  
  
To a place where there is no hurt no pain.  
  
Where your soul will forever remain.  
  
There in the blissful silent sleep.  
  
A memory of you I will keep.  
  
The friend I had now long gone.  
  
But your place in my heart will live on.  
  
I hope to see you before I go.  
  
So my thoughts you wil know. 


	50. Forgotten

Title: Forgotten  
  
The tears fall unheeded from my eyes.  
  
They say hurtful things they say lies.  
  
Why when I reach out to find a friend?  
  
Does my hand come back empty in the end.  
  
I sit huddled in the corner and cry.  
  
And ask myself over and over why.  
  
My fate is to have to live always alone.  
  
I accept this now and try to move on.  
  
Wandering the road of of hate and blame.  
  
Playing with my heart like it was a game.  
  
I was the one who tried to be there.  
  
But you have showed me you do not care.  
  
Search for me not for you will only find a lie.  
  
For I have left this world and went to die.  
  
Shed tears for me you will not.  
  
For long ago I was forgot.  
  
Sorry for now I must go.  
  
But remember I did love you so. 


	51. Heaven's Door

Title: Heaven's Door  
  
This can be thought of as LOTR if you think really hard otherwise just hope you enjoy it.  
  
I sit and rememeber when my life was full of fear.  
  
Of the things that happened I can see them so clear.  
  
They marred my once innocent soul inside.  
  
For they took me on the darkest ride.  
  
The child with believeing eyes.  
  
They told me naught but lies.   
  
There I was left upon the road.  
  
Where it led no one knows.  
  
Promises of forever they claimed.  
  
Yet they left as fast as the pouring rain.  
  
Then a stranger reached out his hand.  
  
And took me away from the darkened land.  
  
A smile he wore upon his face.  
  
And all the dark images were erased.  
  
All my inner fears were washed away.  
  
As I stepped into heaven today.  
  
Mommy, daddy cry for me no more.  
  
I am waiting for you here at heaven's door. 


	52. Together Again

Title: Together Again  
  
A sweet sound came to thee.  
  
Over the mountains and through the trees.  
  
In through the window and to his ear.  
  
The elven voice he held so dear.  
  
Too long they had been apart.  
  
But he had kept him in his heart.  
  
A smile came over his face.  
  
And out the door he raced.  
  
Feet pounding on the floor.  
  
As he ran out the front door.  
  
At the sight of his friend.  
  
The tears fell unheeded from him.  
  
A boy he was the last time.  
  
A child of no more than nine.  
  
Now before him stood a man.  
  
Yet he reached out for his hand.  
  
Come my friend inside and rest.  
  
For I think it is for the best.  
  
We leave on the morrow.  
  
Much to Ada's sorrow.  
  
Who shall limp home this time?  
  
You or I or both he whined.  
  
A whap came out of nowhere.  
  
Do not say it do not dare!  
  
Ada will try to keep me here in his sight.  
  
And I will have to sneak out in the night.  
  
Then come back and suffer his wrath.  
  
He will even make me take a bath.  
  
Laughing the elf fell to the ground.  
  
Clutching his side and rolling around.  
  
Together again were these two.  
  
And what was to come only Valar knew.  
  
Off they went hand in hand.  
  
To plot on Elrohir and Elladan. 


	53. Time Forgot

Title: Time Forgot  
  
Elrond raced off to the healing room.  
  
And waited for the impending doom.  
  
What awaited him only Valar knew.  
  
For in came Estel and his lips were blue.  
  
Gone was the breath of life.  
  
Taken by the blade of the knife.  
  
It took from his heart all the joy.  
  
For gone forever was his little boy.  
  
The line of tears you could trace.  
  
Down his usually smiling face.  
  
Please Eru, he pleaded save my son.  
  
Save him from this evil which has been done.  
  
A gasp was heard from the bed.  
  
As he tried to lift his head.  
  
Love between a mortal and one not  
  
Is a tale from a long ago time forgot.  
  
Yet here lies not an elf and a man.  
  
But a father holding his son's hand. 


	54. An Ada's Wishes

Title: An Ada's Wishes  
  
Estel do not pull any of your stunts.  
  
Today while you are out on the hunt.  
  
This promise I wish you to give.  
  
That you will strive to live.  
  
Not too long ago it has been.  
  
Since last Legolas carried you in.  
  
Wipe now from your face that smile.  
  
Or you will sit in your room for awhile.  
  
I worry,I fret,I pull my hair out.  
  
Everytime I have to send out a scout.  
  
I want you to go and come home safe.  
  
And not look as if you were attacked by a wraith.  
  
Yet as out the gate they rode away.  
  
Elrond prepared the bandages he would need the next day. 


	55. Not Again

Title : Not Again  
  
The elf was a true friend.  
  
Always there until the end.  
  
He had met him as a child.  
  
And now they were out in the wild.  
  
Many warnings they had got before they depart.  
  
"Do not come home broken and falling apart."  
  
"In one piece I demand you to be."  
  
"Not even one scratch upon your knee."  
  
They had smiled and said, Yes of course.  
  
Then they left upon their horse.  
  
Look my friend just up ahead.  
  
Orcs are coming we are dead.  
  
Ada will kill me if I come home.  
  
Battered and beaten and dragging along.  
  
Then we should flee to the trees.  
  
Before they find you and me.  
  
Yet a month later in they stroll..  
  
The trials of battle had taken their toll.  
  
A glare from the elf lord they saw.  
  
Right before from their horse they did fall.  
  
He would try to keep them there away from harm.  
  
Gathered in a father's protective arm. 


	56. A Father's Bane

Title : A Father's Bane  
  
The elf was a true friend.  
  
Always there until the end.  
  
He had met him as a child.  
  
And now they were out in the wild.  
  
Many warnings they got before they depart.  
  
"Do not come home broken and falling apart."  
  
"In one piece I demand you to be"  
  
"Not even a scrape upon your knee."  
  
They had smiled and said, Yes of course.  
  
Then they had left upon their horse.  
  
A week later they came dragging back.  
  
Barely surviving the orc attack.  
  
Up to the house they were brought.  
  
While bandages and splints were sought.  
  
Muffled curses were heard from the elf lord.  
  
Something about in this house they would be horde. 


	57. Growing

Title :Growing  
  
He stood there in wonder at the child.  
  
For he had not been around a little one in awhile.  
  
So small, so fragile he seemed to be.  
  
As his little hand reached out to me.  
  
The undried tears I wiped away  
  
In them held the tragedy of the day.  
  
I picked him up and cuddled him in my arms  
  
And promised to keep him from anymore harm  
  
A year later I heard him cry out in his dreams.  
  
Daddy, daddy do not leave me.  
  
Estel I know you miss your father so.  
  
NO it is you Ada please do not go. 


	58. Lost and Found

Title: Lost and Found  
  
As the morning sun brought the first dew.  
  
The child lay shivering, his lips turning blue.  
  
The smell of death clung to the air around.  
  
As he laid there still not making a sound.  
  
The battle was swift and he had fell.  
  
Now among the leaves his body did dwell.  
  
Tattered and torn his body bled.  
  
He looked to be already dead.  
  
When over the hill came a blinding light.  
  
A trio of elves, what a beautiful sight.  
  
As they saw him their hearts filled with dread.  
  
Please Ada tell me he is not dead.  
  
No hint he was alive not a single trace.  
  
Until they saw the tear roll down his face.  
  
They sewed his wounds, and bandaged his head.  
  
Then the three stood vigil by his bed.  
  
Elrond awoke the next morning around ten.  
  
To find Estel snuggled up next to him.  
  
Estel I love you I wish you knew  
  
Softly he whispered, Ada I love you too. 


	59. A Peaceful Day Out

Title: A Peaceful Day Out  
  
Just a peaceful picnic they all thought.  
  
But orcs had found them and they were caught.  
  
In the air there was a foul cry.  
  
Leave the child or stay and die!  
  
Master only wants him alone.  
  
He must not live to ever be grown.  
  
Estel is my son and I love him alot!  
  
Take him from me you will not!  
  
Elrond grabbed at his side for his blade.  
  
It was long and sleek and elven made.  
  
With it he took off the first head.  
  
And watched it fall to his feet dead.  
  
Such hatred, such fury he was not the same.  
  
Not another member of his family would they claim.  
  
You will regret that out paths have crossed.  
  
For in the end you will have lost.  
  
When it was over Estel stood in tears.  
  
Elrond went to him to ease his fears.  
  
Never shall they part us my son.  
  
You still have many years yet to come.  
  
Elrond thought Sauron has failed again.  
  
For today Estel was still with him.  
  
No one knew the small child snuggled in bed.  
  
Was the future king who would see Sauron dead.  
  
Before I left I placed a kiss upon his brow.  
  
I love you son be just Estel for now. 


	60. A Red Dress

Title: A Red Dress  
  
A little smile came from the two.  
  
For the prank was coming and only they knew.  
  
Down the stairs came a boy in a red dress.  
  
His hair was in bows his face was a mess.  
  
Every member of the table fell to the floor.  
  
Laughing at the sight that came through the door.  
  
A shriek was heard as he lunged for his brothers.  
  
"I will have my revenge one way or the other!"  
  
But Estel you make such a pretty she elf.  
  
Look in the mirror see for yourself.  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he saw his face.  
  
Look at me I am a disgrace!  
  
They thought he was going to cry.  
  
So they came to stand by his side.  
  
Big mistake as he grabbed the two.  
  
He began to hit Elladan with his shoe.  
  
The dress ripped upon the corner of the chair.  
  
And now Estel stood in his underwear.  
  
Estel walked away head held high.  
  
For he had seen Arwen fly by.  
  
He snickered as he saw Elladan fall.  
  
As Arwen tackled him in the hall.  
  
A lesson never take a she elf's clothes.  
  
Or suffer the fate of a bloody nose. 


	61. All I Have

Title: All I Have  
  
I picture this as a convo between Estel and Legolas.  
  
The pain has become to much to bare.  
  
I no longer feel I no longer care.  
  
It consumes me like fire.  
  
And steals from me all I desire.  
  
One too many teases, one too many taunts.  
  
Now in my dreams is where it haunts.  
  
Robbing from me my will to live.  
  
Gladly now my life I give.  
  
Take away the pain inside of me.  
  
It lies where no one else can see.  
  
My heart shattered upon the floor.  
  
Speaking of love and kindness no more.  
  
No tears are left now to shed.  
  
I have cried them all here in my bed.  
  
Like the whisper of the wind.  
  
I am leaving to find peace again.  
  
Memories I take now with me.  
  
Of how things used to be.  
  
A journey to the stars I now take.  
  
Where pain is gone and hearts never break.  
  
Namaarie to you my friend.  
  
Do not cry we will meet again. 


	62. Worry No More

Title: Worry No More  
  
What is holding me here to this place?  
  
It can not be the gentleness of your face.  
  
For that is withered away in your glare.  
  
I now know you never did care.  
  
You only pretended to show me the way.  
  
Hoping each day I would fall away.  
  
There you sit smirk on your face.  
  
Hoping I would fall from your grace.  
  
Laughing as you whispered the word friend.  
  
Knowing you did not mean it in the end.  
  
Wrapt up in your own certain needs.  
  
You never once heard my pleas.  
  
So forgive me if I shed these tears.  
  
Do not worry you have no fears.  
  
All your friends stand still by your side.  
  
While you have sent mine running to hide.  
  
You turned, you twisted you lied.  
  
I hope it eats at you inside.  
  
To know all the things you have claimed of me.  
  
Were what in the mirror you truly did see.  
  
It was not a me staring back at you.  
  
But someone you never knew.  
  
The cruel person which dwells inside.  
  
Now not afraid your comments are snide.  
  
Your comments set out to hurt and maim.  
  
Always laying to someone else the blame.  
  
Yet I still have only kind words for you.  
  
Because one day your heart will again be true.  
  
Until that day think of me no more.  
  
I will be just a vision at life's door.  
  
Never ever to surface again.  
  
To have you this battle win.  
  
It was not from my lips the evil things fell.  
  
But in your cold heart is where they dwell.  
  
So my heart can leave this place free.  
  
Because I know it was truly not me 


	63. Secrets

Title: Secrets  
  
As the rain poured down through the trees.  
  
The elf's sharp hearing caught a sneeze.  
  
Estel are you okay, is your cold getting worse?  
  
For his reply Estel fell from the horse.  
  
From his lips he uttered a moan.  
  
How much further till we are home?  
  
Legolas promise you will not tell.  
  
Ada must not know I am not well.  
  
Elrond met them as they came through the gate.  
  
What has kept you, why are you late?  
  
Do not tell me I can see it in your eyes.  
  
They are glassed over from the fever inside.  
  
In through the door cane Elrond with tea.  
  
Now be a good son and drink this for me.  
  
He groaned but secretly in his head.  
  
He was glad to see his Ada and nice warm bed. 


	64. Friendship

Title: Friendship  
  
Alone in your fight I left you to be.  
  
For you did not wish for me to see.  
  
It was not meant for me to know.  
  
I understand this now and go.  
  
I shall not ask the questions again.  
  
I give up for now, you win.  
  
We were once so close, sharing our dreams.  
  
Now you are so far away it seems.  
  
Why did I do it, why did I try.  
  
I say goodbye and go to cry.  
  
All is lost now that I had.  
  
The only word left is bad  
  
You said sorry but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
For I left and went away to scared to hear.  
  
What has become of the one I knew.  
  
Where did she go, what can I do?  
  
Secrets spawned are evil indeed.  
  
For they rob from you what you need.  
  
A friend to share your deepest fears.  
  
And away from your eyes wipe the tears.  
  
Now friendless and alone you think.  
  
And into the void of blackness sink.  
  
Friendship the truest gift of them all.  
  
Keep it close and you will never fall. 


	65. Gone

Title: Gone  
  
Who is left for me to call friend?  
  
For they have all left me in the end.  
  
Never once caring for what I felt.  
  
Laughing as my heart began to melt.  
  
Burning from your false smiles.  
  
That only held off the evil for awhile.  
  
Now full force it runs screaming to me.  
  
Shouting forever lonely you will be.  
  
I accept this fate and try to go.  
  
To a place where no one knows.  
  
Alone crumbling to the barren floor.  
  
I can't stop the tears anymore.  
  
Now in my darkest hour it comes.  
  
The face of reality, and I run.  
  
Down the long,and dark road.  
  
On a path of destruction I go.  
  
For me have no more thoughts.  
  
The pain is too real, too high the cost.  
  
Rather I would be just a fleeting memory.  
  
Of the person you once knew me to be. 


	66. Thanks For The Memories

Title: Thanks for the Memories  
  
You were once there but now you are gone.  
  
You have forgotten me and moved on.  
  
We once held conversations into the night.  
  
Of our hopes and dreams and what brought fright.  
  
Now I sit alone here in the dark with my fears.  
  
For you no longer seem to care my dear.  
  
Where once you said your heart was true.  
  
Now I know I really only annoyed you.  
  
You should have said from the start.  
  
That you did not have room in your heart.  
  
I would have understood and went away.  
  
Now my heart breaks as you shun me today.  
  
Your true feelings are now so clear.  
  
The words still echo in my ear.  
  
Thanks for the fond memories.  
  
Before you learned the true me.  
  
It made you turn and run away fast.  
  
I should have known it would not last. 


	67. Long Ago

Title: Long Ago  
  
Once upon a time long, long ago  
  
There was a child with nowhere to go.  
  
His parents lay dead at his feet  
  
Safety from the fright he did seek.  
  
A glowing creature came up to him  
  
He wanted the child to come with them.  
  
Off he went to a strange new place  
  
Filled with people not of his race.  
  
With their pointy ears and warm smiles.  
  
They convinced him to stay awhile.  
  
Tossing he awoke from his dream,.  
  
And let out a roaring scream.  
  
Cowering in fear he tried to hide.  
  
His Ada in moments was by his side.  
  
Safe he was in the Last Homely Home.  
  
For here no creature black dared to roam. 


	68. Only So Much

Title:Only So Much  
  
As I sit here in my final hours of life.  
  
I think of my troubles and twirl the knife.  
  
The blade's cold steel in my hand.  
  
It will take me from this land.  
  
Away to another more serene place.  
  
No more glares and words will I face.  
  
All of them to horrible to keep.  
  
Chasing me even in my sleep.  
  
I could not, the evilness ever sate.  
  
Just another cruel memory of my fate.  
  
The red trickles down even now while I write.  
  
The rush of freedom as I give up the fight.  
  
I welcome the release of all my pain.  
  
And go to dwell where none remain.  
  
Some may ask the question why.  
  
You tell them yes I did try.  
  
I pleaded,I begged for them to see.  
  
The cowering form that was me.  
  
A fighter they said you have always been.  
  
Now they know it was not true in the end.  
  
For a fighter can only battle so long.  
  
Before he tries to end the wrongs. 


	69. Fallen On Deaf Ears

Title: Fallen on Deaf Ears  
  
I see this as a convo Estel has with his captures.  
  
Out in the darkness you left me cold and alone.  
Driving me from my family and my home.  
Now I feel nothing but the coldness of the air.  
Where did the warmth go, why don't you care.  
At your feet you have me tied with rope.  
Battered and beaten I have lost all hope.  
If you ever loved me you would kill me now.  
For to come back from this I don't know how.  
Sinking now into the mud on my knees.  
I beg you not to let him touch me please.  
There is no love left in your eyes  
You do not hear my pleading cries.  
I give up all trust that I had.  
For I see now that you are bad.  
Seeking only now to cause me pain.  
Forever you will be to blame.  
I no longer wish to be in this place.  
My existence is about to be erased.  
I will not cry more tears for you to see.  
You have seen the last sign of weakness from me.  
I leave this world now happy and free.  
For you can no longer torture me.  
Years from now when you look back on this time.  
I hope it haunts your evil,twisted mind. 


	70. Why Tell Lies

Title: Why Tell Lies  
  
Friends I say are but a happy dream.  
  
For none are truly what they seem.  
  
What you thought was the one you knew.  
  
Was really the one who turned on you.  
  
Saying I love you, I truly do care.  
  
Looking back now it doesn't seem fair.  
  
The night I opened myself and let you inside.  
  
And showed you all the secrets I usually hide.  
  
Weak I was but your friendship made me strong.  
  
I shudder now, how could I have been so wrong.  
  
Mad and filled with rage I shout to the skies.  
  
Telling them of the friend who told me lies.  
  
Hate does not even begin to describe.  
  
The feeling I have for you inside.  
  
When you think of me I hope you cry.  
  
And I say to you now bitch goodbye. 


	71. To Wine or Not

Title: To Wine or Not  
  
Much to the elven lord's dismay  
  
In staggered his sons this day.  
  
With plastered on smiles they came to him.  
  
What is the wrong Ada why the weird grin?  
  
As he was about to speak one ran to the door.  
  
And in a few moments hurled on the floor.  
  
It is alright Ada I am really fine.  
  
I only drank two bottles of wine.  
  
I think you are worse off than that.  
  
You look like an orc used you for a bat.  
  
All three staggered and reeled past.  
  
As he wondered which would last.  
  
His question soon answered as they came tumbling down.  
  
One right after the other like circus clowns.  
  
What am I do to with all of you now.  
  
Estel you are as heavy as a cow.  
  
What would someone say if they saw.  
  
The sons of Elrond laying in the hall.  
  
I am ashamed of all of you.  
  
Elrohir stop hurling on my shoe.  
  
It is late come let's go to bed.  
  
Tommorow you will wish you were dead.  
  
He might as well been talking to thin air.  
  
For all three were now asleep on the stairs.  
  
The next morning they awoke in their underwear.  
  
To the amusement of every elf maiden there.  
  
Ada how could you leave us here this way.  
  
Do you not love us, do you not care today?  
  
Next time you drink six bottles of wine.  
  
Keep this memory fresh in your mind.  
  
With a snicker he walked away.  
  
As the elf maidens moved in on their prey. 


	72. Life or Lust

Title: Life or Lust  
  
This is a poem of life and lust.  
  
Both will leave you in the dust.  
  
One is evil and one is pure.  
  
But which is which can you be sure.  
  
Life brings many beautiful things.  
  
Love and hopefully wedding rings.  
  
But alas that bond was broke.  
  
As next to the stranger you awoke.  
  
The lust in your heart won out in the end.  
  
And only proved my point over again.  
  
Life is a wonderful thing to have and hold.  
  
But the lust of your heart is forever more bold.  
  
In the back of your mind you try to keep it at bay.  
  
But it is always telling you about how you can stray.  
  
Try not to listen to the call of your lust.  
  
For it will shatter your life into dust. 


	73. Signs

Title : Signs  
  
This is one way Estel might have felt if Legolas had left earlier.   
  
*shrug* I think who knows  
  
Somewhere in my visions of black.  
  
Should have seen your voice calling me back.  
  
Yet you determined I was strong enough to survive.  
  
But again you should have seen my desperate cry.  
  
Slowly throught the cracks of sanity I fell.  
  
And plunged into the bottomless well.  
  
I prayed you would see the warning signs.  
  
Yet too many other things were on your mind.  
  
You my friend I will not ever blame.  
  
I was but a burden on those who remain.  
  
I was selfish, cruel and full of doubt.  
  
All these things were pointed out.  
  
Now as you ready to pass over the sea.  
  
Please never again think of me. 


	74. Innocence

Title: Innocence  
  
This is what happens when you do not sleep for days, you come out with poems like this.  
  
Innocence was not a word I would say.  
For these four are the worst since Melkor's days.  
Always sneaking here and there.  
Trying anything the others would dare.  
From putting spiders in my bed.  
To turning Erestor's black hair, red.  
The time they put a snake in Glorfy's pants.  
Or Oh Valar the druken, naked dance.  
Again I hear yells, instead of song.  
And wonder what now is possibly wrong.  
Erestor screaming,"I can't take it anymore."  
I must sail today to get away from these four.  
Erestor calm down what have they done?  
Tell me and I shall punish my sons.  
They told me a she elf waited for me.  
It was dark, I could not see.  
I ran my hands down her back.  
And gave her arse a little whack.  
The three fell laughing to the floor.  
It was Legolas in a dress milord.  
So as you see I must leave this place.  
And try to cleanse my memory of any trace.  
Legolas snorted all fomality gone.  
But you promised to love me from night till dawn.  
So innocence these four can never claim.  
For most bad things that happen, they are to blame. 


	75. Would You

Title: Would You  
  
If I died today would you let a tear slip from your eye.  
Or would it not bother you for me to die.  
Did all those late night talks mean nothing at all.  
Did I not let you see my tears slip and fall?  
You put up the wall and will not let me in.  
What do I have to do to find your tears again?  
I tried, I spent the early and late nights.  
Trying to win the fruitless fight.  
I could take the pills, I have the knife.  
So many ways to end this horrible life.  
Just give me one reason why I should stay.  
And not leave this world for a better day.  
Search way deep down inside.  
That is where the truth lies.  
If you find no love for me there.  
I will go for I know you don't care 


	76. Three Became Two

Title: Three Became Two  
  
Where there was once three, now there are only two.  
If the third had seen, if he had only knew.  
That he was only there if one of the other two was gone.  
Then long ago he would have caught on.  
The eternal outsider looking in the window pane.  
Never quite fitting into the scheme of things.  
A sole walker on the road of lonliness.  
Not one to be ever truly missed.  
The fire inside his heart gone out with the wind.  
Like the darkness now trying to slowly creep in.  
I feel the love seeping from my veins  
As the whisper of your voice remains.  
Saying to me how could you ever be a friend.  
Go from my sight and return never again.  
SO I run now blindly away through the tears.  
As you laugh at how you played upon my fears.  
My tears you care nothing about I see.  
Who would ever want to care about me.  
I was alone before you came.  
And it seems I shall so remain.  
Like a slap that leaves a welt.  
You told me how you felt.  
Like a knife drove deep into my heart.  
I fall once again into the dark. 


	77. Too Late

Title: Too Late  
  
Your smile disappears before my eyes.  
And is replaced by the cold word why.  
Was I ever someone in your heart?  
Or I was a joke from the start.  
We were once like the three musketeers.  
But you pushed us away,to hide behind your fears.  
They will come, but it shall be too late.  
Our souls have chosen a whole new fate.  
All sanity gone we take the leap.  
And plunge into the waters deep.  
Here you shall remain an empty shell.  
As we fall further into the depths of hell.  
The tears we missed shall now come.  
But it is too late the deed is done 


	78. Why

Title: Why  
  
Your subtle hints you did not try to hide.  
You knew what you said would make me cry.  
But you did not seem to care at all.  
As you saw my tears begin to fall.  
Cold and cruel your words truly were.  
Your smiling face is now a blur.  
Just kill me now, here is the knife.  
If all I cause you is trouble and strife.  
I look in horror as the knife plunges in.  
And then to your face and I see your grin.  
Save a prayer for the morning after.  
As you will never again hear my laughter. 


	79. My Savior

Title: My Savior

The shroud of innocence gone in your eyes.

As you see the fortress where Mt Doom lies.

Clambering up through the rocks to its peak.

Your soul is still strong, but your legs are weak.

The demons you have faced internal,and out.

As your journey with the ring took you south.

Two you have watched fall at Sauron's hands.

One was a friend, one a dishearted man.

You fled them all, but could not leave the one.

He is like your savior on this quest you begun.

Now he cradles you on the barren ground.

In his heart is where your strength is found.

Now even as death seems the only way out.

His heart is strong, his love is stout.

This however is not the end of the tale.

Fate has decided here you need to dwell.

Away on the wings of the eagles you fly.

Today you were not meant to die.

You waken to old friends, long thought gone.

And a familiar face that helped you along.

Now years later you stand by the ship.

A tear in your eye, a red book at your hip.

With a smile, he waved good-bye with his hand.

As he sailed to the Undying Lands. 


	80. A Thought Too Late

Title: A Thought to Late

Summary: Thoughts of the men of Gondor

Disclaimer: nahh I wrote the poem I do nto own the men.

Two sons Denthor had one a warrior, one was not.

One was revered while the other was forgot.

With his wife left his gentle caring side.

Now his face was bitter, his comments snide.

The palantir had robbed him off all sanity of mind.

And had transformed him into someone unkind.

One son was sent to return the ring to him.

The other son was told he did nothing but sin.

The tears upon his face did not melt the cruel man.

He waved him off with one shift of his hand.

Did he not see the love in Faramir's eyes?

Did he not see the tears he cried?

Only wanting acceptance, nothing more,

Begging for it as he walked to the door.

Yet he got nothing for all his efforts were in vain.

His father's grief had made him quite insane.

He should have loved his last remaining son.

But he did not and what is done is done.

Now he stares down into pain filled orbs.

As his body was dragged through the door.

Fear and pride overbearing all rational thought.

A pyre and fire Denethor now sought.

Ablaze he set himself and his son to die.

A cowards way out is what he tried.

He did not plan for Peregrin Took to come.

He yelled, "You will not rob me of my son!"

Burning Denethor realized only too late.

That death would only be his fate.

He ran open arms to face death.

And Denethor drew his last breath. 


End file.
